Tico-Tico No Fubá
|artist = (The Frankie Bostello Orchestra) |year = 1917 |dlc = February 16, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |mc = 1A: Violet 1B: Deep Violet 2A: Ochre-Gold 2B: Brown |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 103 |audio = |nowc = TicoTico |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) }}Zequinha de Abreu tarafından beslenen ve Trankie Bostello Orchestra tarafından yapılan "Tico-Tico No Fubá", , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 bir erkek. Omuz boyu siyah saçlı. Altın bir parıltılı kafa bandı, altından çizgili mor uzun kollu bir gömlek ve açık göğüs, mor pantolon ve siyah ayakkabılar giyiyor. P2 P2 bir kadın. Çöreklerde siyah saçları var. Altın ışıltılı kafa bandı, altın çizgili mor bir uzun kollu mini elbise, çıplak bir gövde ve turkuaz burnu açık topuklu ayakkabılar giyiyor. TicoTico Coach 1.png|P1 TicoTico Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan birçok animasyon çizgisine sahiptir; Ortada altın eğrili mini bir sahne ve üstünde "Tico Tico" bulunan bir oda var. Duvarlar patlayan havai fişeklerle ilk mavidir; sonra, parıldıyorken sarı ve kırmızı tonlarında, ardından her dansçının siluetleri farklı hareketlerle yeşile dönüyor. Oda, mor, mavi, kırmızı, yeşil, turuncu ve siyah renklerinde solmaya başladı. Oda kısa sürede çakıl taşları, yıldızlar ve uzun bir bükülmüş silindir şeklinde olan renkli ışıklarla aydınlatıldı. Odanın bir sonraki geçişinde patlayan renkli havai fişekler var. Sonra, siyah bir arka plan üzerinde (bazıları maviye dönüşen) büyük alevler gösterir; ondan sonra, beyaz dönen yıldızlara sahip kırmızı çizgili alternatif beyaz çizgiler gösterir (bazen kırmızı çizgiler mavi olur). Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: P1 ve P2 birbirlerine doğru zıplarlar ve kolları aşağıya doğru uzatılmış olarak mideleri çarparlar. Gold Moves 2: P1 ve P2 aynı anda kollarını saat yönünün tersine çeviriyor. Ticotico gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ticotico gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ticotico gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Ticotico gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Tico-Tico No Fubá appear in the following Mashups: * What Is Love (Icebreakers) Dance Quests Tico Tico No Fubá appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Family Trivia * Şarkının kapağı, orijinali çeşitli müzik stillerine dönüştürür ve orijinal sürümden farklı ilk kapak olmasını sağlar. Galeri Game Files Ticotico.png|''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' Ticotico cover albumcoach.png| album coach Ticotico banner bkg 48.png| menu banner Ticotico cover albumbkg.png| album background Ticotico cover@2x.jpg| cover Ticotico p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Ticotico p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Ticotico p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Ticotico_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Frankiebostello photobooth.png|P1 on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Ticotico jd2017 menu.png|''Tico-Tico no Fubá'' on the menu Ticotico jd2017 load.png| loading screen Ticotico jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ticotico jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Ticotico jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Ticotico jd2016 load.png| loading screen Ticotico jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ticotico jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Ticotico jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Christmas skin) Ticotico jd2018 load.png| loading screen Ticotico jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Ticotico jdnow no vip.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Behind the Scenes Ticotico bts.PNG|Behind the scenes Videos Official Audio Tico-Tico no Fubá Tico-Tico No Fubá (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Tico-Tico No Fubá - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tico-Tico No Fubá - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Tico-Tico No Fubá - The Frankie Bostello Orchestra - Just Dance 2017 Tico-Tico No Fubá - Just Dance 2016 Tico-tico no Fuba - just dance now Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Tico-Tico no Fubá by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra (PS Move) Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Tico-Tico no Fubá by The Frankie Bostello Orchestra (PS Move) References Site Navigation ru:Tico-Tico No Fubá en:Tico-Tico No Fubá Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1910s Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar Kategori:Portekizce Şarkılar Kategori:Frankie Bostello Şarkıları